


He is like you! (Marty McFly x Son!Reader)

by ShadowRacoon



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRacoon/pseuds/ShadowRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request I've got from dA. I am sorry if he is too OC!</p><p>Story © Mine<br/>Marty McFly and other characters © not mine<br/>Picture © Not mine<br/>You © yourself</p>
    </blockquote>





	He is like you! (Marty McFly x Son!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A request I've got from dA. I am sorry if he is too OC!
> 
> Story © Mine  
> Marty McFly and other characters © not mine  
> Picture © Not mine  
> You © yourself

You were sitting on the ground with your twin sister, hearing how your father was telling you one of his stories as a small yawn escaped your throat. “And then I-“ “Didn’t he already tell us this story?”, whispered your sister into your ear as you nodded your head.  
“He _always_ tells us this story.”, you deadpanned at your sister, glancing into her eyes as you whispered it into her ear this time. She giggled at your sentence and continued to listen to your father. Marty McFly.  
  
Not like you. You were just pretending to listen to your father’s story, rolling your (e/c) eyes sometimes and leaning on your hands as you watched your mother giving Marty a fast peck on his cheek, saying good bye to drive to her work. “See you later, Marty. And Marty Jr., don’t play any pranks while I am gone. Neither you, honey.”, she pointed with her finger at you and your father.  
“I would _never_ do such a thing, mum. It was dad last time.”, you lied, hiding your smile behind your hand as you saw how she flicked at Marty’s forehead.  
“I-It wasn’t me! Son, don’t lie.”, he told you, pretending to be very angry at you.  
“ _Me_ and _lying_? Never!”, you grinned, hearing how your sister began to laugh, rolling on the ground.  
  
“Okay, kids. I need to go. Sweetheart, please watch over these two idiots.”, she smiled at her daughter, kissing your and her cheek and walking out of the door.  
“I am never doing something stupid.”, muttered your father, crossing his arms over his chest, before he continued his story.  
  
 _”Aaaand again the boring story…. Boring day… Everything is soooo…. boring!”_ , you thought. But maybe, the day would become better today… You smirked deviously as you thought about a small prank.  
  
Hey, nothing bad could happen, right? And if you couldn’t play a prank to your father right now, maybe you could play a prank to your mother… She would think that it would be your father’s fault after all you were a good boy!  
  
“I need to go to the toilet.”, you said to Marty, standing up. “Okay. Don’t come too late or you will miss the great part, (y/n).” “Yeah, how could I miss the _great part_ of this story…”, you mumbled.  
  
After some minutes passed by, you were standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, thinking about a prank, but you couldn’t find one and sadly, you needed to go back to the old blond-haired man. Still thinking about a prank, you sat down, staring into your father’s green eyes as you scratched your (h/c) haired head with your hand, until you had an idea.  
  
Marty always told you the stories because they were great and to annoy you a little bit, but maybe, you could do the same thing… So you stood up, walking away and ignored the calls of your sister and father, before you went back to them.  
“What did you do?”, asked your sister you. “I called someone.”, you grinned and winked at her as her smile brightend. She knew exactly who you called. _”Dr. Brown.”_  
  
A minute after Marty told you the ~~’really boring’~~ ‘exciting and great’ story, you heard how someone knocked on your door. Your father’s eyes widen of shock as he opened it. “D-Doctor Brown! What are you doing here!?”, he asked shocked.  
“Oh, I just wanted to see your great children and you, of course, Marty McFly!”, he smiled, walking into the house and gave your twin sister and yourself a small hug.  
“Now we are kind of free.”, your (h/c)-haired sister told you.  
“W-Wait… What do you mean with ‘kind of’…?”, you asked her shocked as she answered your question. Your shoulder slumped down. How could you have forgotten it…  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
“And then, my dear-“, the Doctor told you three one of his stories as your shoulder fell on your father’s.  
“Why did you call him, son?”, Marty whispered to you, staring at your small frame.  
“To tell you the truth… I don’t know why anymore…”, you whispered back, sighing and closing your eyes as you hoped that he would stop talking about all the things! But unfortunately for you, he didn’t…  
“You didn’t forget it, right?” “I just wanted to be free from all the _great_ stories, you tell us and hoped that you need to listen to him. Not _us_.”, you sighed again, hearing how he chuckled at your frustration.  
“You are such an idiot, (Y/N) Marty McFly.”, he grinned.  
“Like you, dad.”  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
“(Y/N).”  
“Yeah?”  
“You played the prank, right?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, dad.”  
“ _The prank._ ”, he repeated.  
“It was _you_.”, you smiled at him and got into a small whisper-discussion on the couch while you pretended to listen to the Dr. Brown’s story.  
  
After some hours passed, Dr. Brown  left you three and your beloved mother came back from her work and saw how her dear daughter played with her toys in her room and went into the living room, seeing Marty and you sleeping on the couch. “My two idiots. Marty and (Y/N) Marty McFly.”, she smiled, covering you two with a large (f/c) blanket.


End file.
